the protection
by ladybirdfish
Summary: The Avengers are sent on a mission to protect a certain blonde male who is visiting America for a few months.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING UNFORTUNATLY**

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A# HP#A#HP#A

Tony sat in the shield briefing room waiting for the other Avengers to arive

'Great the one time im here on time the others are all late' He thought to himself.

"well Stark it seems for once that you are the one waiting on everyone doesn't it" Fury stated walking in the stood next to the whiteboard set up at the end of the room and began looking through the files in his hand.

"Sorry we are late Director" Steve said walking in followed by Bruce , Clint and Thor.

"Yes well hurry up you will be leaving immediatly after this so no time to waste"

"What is are mission and where is Natasha" asked Clint sitting down opposite Tony

"She is on another mission so will not be joining you" the Director replied handing out folders."Your mission is to protect this person".

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A# HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#

Harry could hear the sound of Breaking Benjamins 'I Will Not Bow' from the end of the corridor gradually gettin louder as he approached Lab 3 which now belonged to a certain blonde haired male. He knocked loudly and walked in not waiting for permision.

"Hey Draco" he called over the booming music sid person looked up and turned to face hair slightly covering his eyes only to be tucked behind his ear.

"Harry wats up" He asked harry's eyes focoused in on the split lip

"What happened? Are they at you again?" Harry grabbed Draco's shoulders looking him up and down " Are you hurt anywhere else?".

"No i'm fine" Draco replied, smiling slightly.

Ever since Harry had found out in 3rd year that Draco did not want to be a death eater and was infact totally against everything that Voldermort believed in, he became good friends with him and learned many things about Draco like the fact that he was actually a really kind, quiet person and the whole mean thing was just a mask, a facade to hide who he really was, also the fact that he just happened to be a genius but pretended not to be so he wouldn't be used in the war. He now worked in the ministry of magic creating new spells and potions ,aswell as publishing papers in the muggle world as well under the name Drake Black. Even though he helped out so much there are still a few who believe that he is evil and like to torment him by insulting him and sometimes punching him but Draco seems to take this all in his stride.

"Are you sure that your alright" Harry asked

"I'm positive now what did you want"

"Oh i came to tell you that we have to go to America for a few months on some kind of government bonding thing you no in hope that the American ministry of magic will see we're no threat to them or something"

"Well why do i have to go"

"Because they want you to do some lectures in both the magical and muggle society" Harry replied smugly

"Ugh fine but i get an extra room for a study".

authersnoteauthersnoteauthes note

**well my first crossover fanfic you can probably all see where this is going but there will be a twist in ther somewhere that no one will see. please review coz then i wil no im doin somethin right or wrong :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL OWN NOTHING**

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT USE MAGIC" Draco shouted

"Dray come on calm down its only for a small while" Harry reasoned.

They were stood in the ministry of magic in America waiting for there licienses stating that they were allowed to use magic when a young woman informed them that Draco's information hadn't been sent over from England with Harry's so therefor Draco would not be able to do magic until things were all cleared up.

"This is so unfair why is it always me these things happen to" He complained as the drove to therehouse in Ashland, Oregon. Draco was actually pleased with where they were going to be staying as he did a little research and the place seems to be very nice and quiet.

"Oh quit your whining and start unloading the car" Harry said climbing out and opening the door. The house itself was nice looking 'two story with an attic maybe a basement' Draco though picking up a box and following Harry inside. The hallway was painted in a cream colour making it seem more bright and roomy then it actually was, a staitcase took up most of the room. there were two doors one straight ahead leading to the kitchen and one on the right leading to a living room he walked into the large kitchen taking in every detail from the large oak table to the granite work top.

"Not to bad if I say so myself" commented Harry looking around

"no its not" Draco agreed

"I was just upstairs there are 4 rooms and a bath room then the attic has been converted into 2 rooms and a bathroom so you can take your pick"

"I'll take the attic for my room and my study"

"sure whatever but you can carry all your stuff up there"replied Harry

"Ok are you gonna help me bring in the stuff"

"Well i was going to go and find a shop and get us some food coz I'm starving but it can wait if you want"

"No I'm hungry too ,you go and get food and I will unload the car but at least hurry up"

"Ok I'm goin" Harry said walking out the door.

Draco walked back out and began to carry the boxes into the kitchen and the living room

'I shouldn't have brought so much stuff' he thought as he carried in yet another box of potion ingredients well only one more box he though as he put down the box and went to get the last one

'Shit this ones heavy' he thought lifting it out o the car only to drop it on the driveway wincing at the sound of the small glass bottles smashing and spilling all over the ground 'Way to go Draco'he tought bending down to pick up the small pieces of glass but quickly pulling away when one cuts into his palm blood begins to pour out of the wound at an alarming rate

"SHIT" he shouts quickly running into the house and straight to the kitchen hoping to find there first aid box in one of the boxes not seeing the group of men making there way towards the house.

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A# HP#A#HP#A#HP

"But it's not possible i'm telling you" argued Tony

"Well clearly it is so just shut up" replied Clint. The five were all sat in the car on the way to Ashland, Oregon for the mission apparently some genius kid and his friend were goin to be living in America for a few months and needed protection but only the genius apparently the other kid could protect himself, Oh and also they are wizard

'This is stupid if there such great wizards why are we being sent to protect them I don't even see why S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested in this kid' thought Tony

"We're here" Clint said parking the car on the pavement and climbing out

"Look is that the person we're supposed to be protecting" Bruce asked pointing to a blonde male bending down in the drive way next to a cardboard box. The male was small in size, petite ,very light blonde hair cut messily just an inch or two above his shoulders

"I believe it is" declared Thor. Very suddenly the person stood up

"SHIT" he shouted running inside

"Come on lets see what is wrong we are supposed to be protecting him" urged Steve running up the drive. The peered in through the open door and saw him rooting through boxes.

"Hello" called Bruce

"Is anyone there" shouted Thor

"Wait i'll be out in a minute" a soft voice called back.

HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A# HP#A#HP#A#HP

'Oh no oh no oh no theres someone at the door, shit where is ther first aid box, fuck it this will do' Draco grabbed a teatowel and hastily wrapped it round his hand wincing as the blood began to seep through so quickly. He took a deep breath to calm himself and walked out of the in the doorway were five men all dressed in jeans and T-shirts but varing in hight the tallest had short dirty blond hair and blue eyes the next had shoulder lenghth blonde hair and blue eyes the next had black hair and brown eyes the next short light brown hair an blues eyes and the shortest 'though still taller then me'Draco though had brown hair and green eyes they all had muscles some of the mens you could cleary see though the T-shirts but others not so clearly.

"Hello can I help you" draco asked

"Well actually I don't know how to really say this but we were sent to protect you" replied the tallest of the five.

"Maybe we should wait until Harry gets back with the food then we can discuse this i'm Draco by the way"

"I'm Steve this is Thor ,Tony ,Clint and Bruce" Steve replied pointing them out in order tallest to shortest.

"Your bleeding" Bruce stated walking towards Draco.

"It's fine really i just need to find the first aid box it's in one of the boxes" Draco replied walking back into the kitchen.

"Would you like help looking for it then" Steve asked

"Well I mean if you don't mind"

"No it's fine you sit down and let Bruce take a look at the cut while we look".

Draco sat down at the table and let Bruce unwrap the make shift bandage the bleeding had begun to slow down and was now bleeding sluggishly

"It bled quite a bit" Bruce said

"Ye I know"

"I found it" Clint called lifting the first aid box out and handing it to took out some bandages and wrapped up Dracos hand just as a voice called out

"Dray im back with the food".

**so what do you think please review thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is chapter 3. I'm really happy with the amount of reviews I've been getting they really made my day, so thank you everyone who reviewed and thanks to all thos who are following my story I really didn't think that it would be this popular. :) Anyway on with the story.**

**HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP**

"Harry I'm in the kitchen we have guests" Draco called back. Harry walked into the kitchen carrying four plastic shopping bags bursting with food.

"Oh hello i'm Harry it's very nice to meet you." He said putting the shopping bags down on the work top and comming to stand next to Draco's looked the five men up and down seeing if they were a threat.

"Harry these men say that they were sent to protect me" Draco said softly looking up at Harry.

"Oh did they now ,I think maybe it's time that they explain themselfs then isn't it".

"Yes I also think that would be a good me to introduce myself I'm Steve and these are my collegues Thor ,Tony ,Clint and Bruce"

"It's nice to meet you now would you please explain why you are here" Harry demanded.

"Well you see we were sent here by the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. ,thats the agency we work for, to protect Draco here because aparently you can protect yourself but Draco can't"

"I want to know how come if you are both wizard only Harry is able to protect himself , are you terrible at magic or something Draco" asked Tony flushed with anger

"No I am not terrible at magic it's just that some idiot back at the ministry of magic decided it would be funny not to send all my papers over with Harry's so I can't do magic untill the are sent over and processed" Draco snapped.

"Yes if anything Draco here is excellent at magic he is considered a genius among both magic and normal people" Harry said proudly causing Draco to blush from embarresment.

"Harry shut up" he mumbled looking down at his feet

"What its true"

"I hope I'm not sounding nosey or anything but do you have a place to stay ?" Draco asked the other occupents in the room effectivly changing the subject.

"Well no actually we don't we were going to find a hotel to stay in" replied Bruce

"You can all stay here if you wish, two will have to double up rooms as we only have 3 spare"

"If you don't mind I think that will be a good idea"

"Excellant I'm sure Harry won't mind showing you around, will you Harry ?"

"Huh what, no I don't mind ,come on" he said walking out the door quickly followed by the five men.

"Well the attic is were Draco is staying so don't go up there with out his permission, the room at the end of the corridor is mine same goes for that ,the door on the right is the bathroom then the others are your rooms ,so take you're pick I guess."

The Avengers looked arround at the differant rooms and decided that Thor could have a room to himself , Clint and Steve would share as would Bruce and Tony.

Harry walked back downstairs while the five men decided on there rooms. He walked into the kitchen and saw Draco begining to unpack the boxs marked kitchen.

"Here let me do that" Harry said pulling out his wand all the boxes magicly unpacked themselves saving the two hours of unpacking.

"Thanks Harry" Draco smiled softly at him "would you like a cup of tea?"

"yes please, Dray what happened to your hand" Harry asked noticing the bandage for the first time

"Oh nothing really I cut it on some glass I dropped"

"Let me heal it"

"No it's fine really"

"Draco"

"Fine here" Draco sighed holding out his hand letting Harry heal it.

"Do you want me to levitate your things upstairs and unpack them while you make tea?"

"If you don't mind, though I'd really appriciate it thank you "

"So you and Harry get on well then?".A voice sounded from the doorway after Harry left. Draco spun around and saw Clint leaning on the doorframe eyebrow raised.

"We didn't all ways infact we only started getting along about 5 years ago he used to hate me before that" Draco replied pouring out the tea.

"Oh and why did he hate you"

"Well lets just say that my father was a bastard and leave it at that"

"Okay"

"So when am I going to be meeting the man running the show ?"

"Who said you would be meeting Director Fury"

"Genius"

"Ahh yes well you will see him in two weeks then you'll be his problem"

"I get the feeling you would rather be somewhere else"

"Well I don't see why you need protecting thats all especially by the Avengers"

"Well there must be a reason that you would be made protect me"

"You don't seem very worried about the fact that you could be a target"

"You'd be surprised at what I go through everyday" Draco mumbled.

"Meaning ?"

"Huh oh nothing...So whats it like working with the Avengers then".Clint looked at him trying to see if he was hiding something that would affect there mission.

"Its alright you get used to it"

"What about Tony and Bruce"

"If you want to ask them about there work just do it"

"Well I get the feeling that Tony doesn't like me but if you insist"

"Insist on what"Harry asked walking in.

"Oh Clint here was just saying that Tony and Bruce would talk to me about there work if I asked"

"Ok well why don't you go do that I want to talk to Clint about there mission".

**HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP#A#HP**

**AUTHORS NOTE**

This chapter was a bit of a filler chapter really coz you cant have action straight away i want them to get to know each next chapter will involve a discusion between Clint and Harry about what is best for Draco while Tony and Bruce are introduced to Dracos genius in both magical and muggle world. I hope you enjoyed this chapter hopefully not to boring I will post next chapter REVIEW thanks :)


End file.
